LEARNING TO BREATHE AGAIN
by STARGAZER71
Summary: JAMIE IS GIVEN TWO YEARS TO LIVE AND IN THOSE YEARS LANDON AND HER HAVE A BABY NAMED HOPE.IT'S EVIDENT THAT HOPE IS JUST LIEK HER MOTHER.LANDON HAS TOLD THE FULL STORY OF JAMIE AND HIM TO HOPE, BUT THINGS COME UP THAT LEADS HIM TO TELL HER MORE AND MORE A
1. LEARNING TO BREATHE

I had another story here just about Shane West, but I got another idea, so I'm putting this one up I hope you like it! ~Stargazer7~  
  
  
  
Learning to Breathe..Again  
  
  
  
"I, Landon Rollins Carter, do solemnly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan as my lawfully wedded wife. To honor, to cherish her all the days of my life."  
  
"I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, do solemnly swear to take Landon Rollins Carter as my lawfully wedded husband. To honor, to cherish him all the days of my life."  
  
  
  
******2 Months Later******  
  
"Jamie, I'm happy to say, you have about two more years to live."  
  
******2 Weeks Later*****  
  
"Landon, I think I know what I want to do with my two years. I want to have a baby. Do you?"  
  
"There's nothing more I would want."  
  
"I just want to leave a part of me with you."  
  
  
  
*****3 Weeks Later******  
  
"Landon! I'm pregnant!"  
  
*****5 Months Later*****  
  
"Jamie, I feel God's calling me to be a minister."  
  
"Oh Landon that's wonderful"  
  
*****4 Months Later, April*****  
  
  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
"Landon, look how tiny she is!"  
  
"She looks just like you."  
  
"But she has your smile."  
  
"What do you want to name her?"  
  
"Hope. What about her middle name?"  
  
"Elizabeth, after you."  
  
*****One Year Later****  
  
"We are here today, to celebrate the life of Jamie Elizabeth Carter." 


	2. SCHOOL DAYS

"Hey God, it's me Landon, again," I laughed to myself. "Um, I just want to thank you for this day you have blessed me with. Is Jamie doing ok? Well, of course she is. She's probably talking everyone's ears off. She loves you so much and now she's getting to show it, for 17 years now. Which brings me to my next thanks. Hope, oh, she's everything in a daughter I could want! The only thing that's weird is that she's just like Jamie. Well, I guess not weird, but it's just, it makes it so much better but yet harder on me. I want Jamie beside me, but you put her in Hope. She even has some of the same attributes as Jamie. Supposedly she even sits a lunch table seven just like Jamie did. It's her senior and I just pray you give her all the strength, and for me too, as she goes off after this year. Thank you again for everything. These things we ask in Jesus' name, Amen." I got up from the bed and got in the shower. After that, I got dressed for the day and walked downstairs. I could hear Hope in the kitchen making breakfast. French toast; my favorite and hers. I just stood in the doorway and looked at her. She has that long, straight brown hair, tall slim body, and she had blue eyes, and they were beautiful like Jamie, filled with love and faith. She also had that sweet spirit. She helped anyone she could, carried her mother's bible with her everywhere, and sang in the church choir. Oh, if you're wondering, I'm the associate pastor along with Reverend Sullivan, at the same church I went to as a kid.  
  
  
  
"Dad, are you ok?" Hope woke me from my trance.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, sorry sweetie." I walked to the table as she brought the food with her. We said the blessing and began eating. "So, you're senior year, are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really cool. I can feel this year is going to be the best. Something's going to happen. God told me so today." She beamed as she put some toast in her mouth.  
  
"That's good." We finished eating, and put the dishes up. We got our things together and walked out the front door. We got in my camaro. I couldn't part with it. It has too many memories. Just as we got in, a car raced by, music blaring. Jordan Tray. I didn't like that boy. He was headed on the fast track to nowhere. Sound familiar? Exactly, he was just like me and I didn't like it. "Hope, I don't want you to have anything to do with that boy?" Now that has to sound familiar too.  
  
"Now daddy, don't' forget to have faith." She smiled. "Besides, we haven't talked since 5th grade." We got in the car and headed for her school. I kissed her on the check when we got there. "Bye daddy, love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetie." As she walked off, I watched her and smiled. Overalls and a collar short sleeve shirt. "Jamie, Jamie, she's just like you." I put the car into gear and drove off.  
  
***Hope's POV**  
  
I walked into the school and to my locker. I put a few things in and shut it just in time to see Jordan and his friends walk by. I decided that he needed something. I knew he accepted Christ when he was young. My dad baptized him. My dad says he was so excited, but something between then and now. "Hi Jordan, missed you at church yesterday."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. His friends, Blake, Chris, Melanie, and Trish stopped too. I got braver and even extended the talk. "Really, I missed all of you. I hope to see you next week." They all looked at each other, then Jordan spoke.  
  
"Uh, yeah, whatever." They turned, walked off, and laughed. Yet, I felt good.  
  
"Thanks God. I needed help and you gave it to me." I smiled. I rubbed the ring around my neck by a chain, and then I walked to class. 


	3. Chruch and School

Landon POV  
  
I walked into the church and went to my office. After about ten minutes, Reverend Sullivan came in.  
  
"Hello Landon." He came in and sat in a chair.  
  
"Hello Reverend Sullivan."  
  
He laughed and said, "Now how many times have I told you to call me by my first name or just dad?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
His face got serious. "So, how did the test go yesterday?"  
  
The test he was talking about was Hope's. Every year I had her get a check up for cancer. I wanted to be on the safe side and know if there was the least bit of cancer in her. I smiled. "Everything went great. Nothing's wrong." He smiled and nodded his head. I looked up at him. "You know, she's more like Jamie everyday?"  
  
He nodded again. "I know. It's a blessing in disguise."  
  
I looked down. "Yes, but it's sometimes hard too. I wish she was with me everyday."  
  
"I know Landon, I know." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have some work to finish. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***Hope POV***  
  
I was sitting in lunch, writing some stuff, when Jason came over to me. Jason was one of my close friends, besides Lacy.  
  
"Hey, how's your day been?" he asked.  
  
"Great. God's already shown me many things and has helped me. How about you?"  
  
He smiled. "Good, real good. Hey, are you going out for the play?"  
  
"Of course. Have they said anything about what it's going to be?"  
  
"No, but they are having a meeting Friday after school."  
  
I beamed. Besides music, I love acting. My dad says my mother also loved both. I felt like that's something I could always share with her. "This year is going to be awesome." Lacy joined us for the rest of lunch, and then the bell rang. I walked off to AP English. I saw Jordan was already there, which was strange, but I took a seat behind him. "Hey again."  
  
He turned around and nodded and faced the front again. "Great," I heard him whisper under his breath. I don't know why I was, I guess reaching out to him; I just thought I should. At least I have one class with him.  
  
Ok I was just wanting to let y'all know both of my stories may be gone for awhile cause we are changing internet services, so I have to redo somethings, but the stories will be up and running as soon as I get a new email, and I may have a new name, but the stories will have the same title. 


	4. History Repeats Itself

I forgot to put this! I do not own any characters from the movie and some ideas come from the movie to fit my story. I do own Hope, Jordan, Trish, Blake, Chris, Melanie, David and any other character I add.  
  
  
  
Next Week-Saturday Night  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I drove up to the cement factory while the dance was still going on. I was meeting my friends there and a guy who we were adding to our group, well, if he did a little something. Blake said he had heard of something that a group of friends use to do over 18 years ago. They would make a person jump from the top of this pier thing. Every single one of us, well the guys, had to do it. I remember belly flopping so bad, I was red for three days and had bruises. I pulled up and everyone was there, except for David, who was jumping. I got out of my car and walked over to them. "Anyone got anything to drink?"  
  
Trish said, "They're all hot. Besides, you've had plenty."  
  
I laughed. "There's no such thing as too many." I gave Chris, who was my best friend from the group, high five. "So, when is he supposed to be here?"  
  
*****Landon POV****  
  
"Ok Mom, we'll come over tomorrow after church. See ya then." I got off the phone with my mom and returned to the living room where Hope was. "We're going over to Meemaw's tomorrow." That was the name Hope first called her when she was speaking. She called Jamie's dad Pop and my dad Papa.  
  
She smiled. "Great. I miss her cooking!"  
  
I pretended like I was hurt. "Oh, so my cooking isn't good?"  
  
"I didn't mean that Dad. I love your cooking." She laughed. "Well, I'm going up to my room to do some stuff. If you need me, come get me."  
  
"Ok sweetie."  
  
****Jordan POV****  
  
Ten minutes later David showed up. We gave him a hard time and then led him to the pier. I was going to jump with him, just to show him it wasn't bad. As we walked up, David began questioning me.  
  
"So, um, is it a bad jump?"  
  
"Nah, I've done it before. So have Blake and Chris." We got to the edge. "So, on the count of three, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One, two, three!" David jumped while I pretended to. We all laughed, until Trish started yelling.  
  
"He's not moving!"  
  
I looked down and raced down the ladder. I got in and started pulling him to where everyone else was. Chris helped me get him up. By then, security had come and Blake, Trish, and Melanie ran off. "Get out of her Chris!"  
  
"Not without you man!"  
  
"Leave!" Chris ran off while I checked on David. When I saw he was awake, I took off. I jumped in my car and began to race off. A police car, though, cut me off, and I wrecked. He got out and told me to put my hands on the wheel. "Crap," I muttered.  
  
*****Landon's POV****  
  
I was standing in a lighted room, and she was in front of me. "Jamie," I whispered.  
  
She smiled. "Hi Landon." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her s kiss.  
  
"How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Perfect of course." She smiled again. "Hope's getting more and more beautiful everyday."  
  
"Yeah, she looks just like you."  
  
Jamie looked me in the eye. "So, why haven't you told Hope our story?"  
  
I looked down. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem like I can ever just bring it up." I then looked at Jamie.  
  
"Well, just to let you know, some things will be coming up that will seem familiar, so you need to tell her."  
  
"Like what Jamie?"  
  
Ring Ring! I jumped at the sound of the telephone. I went over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me." Reverend Sullivan said.  
  
"Oh yeah. What's up?" I asked. About thirty seconds later I nearly dropped the phone. "Jamie," I whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." I but the phone down and went up to Hope's room. I heard the music of Frank Sinatra coming from her room. That was the only music Hope listened to that wasn't Christian music. I knocked lightly and I heard her say come in. I walked in and saw her writing.  
  
"Hey daddy." She could tell I was concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"David was sent to the hospital. I was going to go see him. Do you want to go?"  
  
She jumped up. "Yes. What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you in the car." 


	5. LET THE LIGHT

Jordan's POV  
  
I got up the next morning; it was Sunday. I put on a shirt and some jeans. I hobbled downstairs to where my mom was making breakfast. My dad was out of town. He was a doctor and was attending a convention. I sat down and began picking at my pancakes. "Mom, Momma?" I laid on the charm. "I can't really go anywhere today. My head hurts and so does my leg."  
  
She looked over at me. "Maybe I need to call your dad and tell him to come home early."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, no, I'll go to church."  
  
*******Landon's POV******  
  
Hope got in her seat for choir as I took my place my Hegbert. I looked out in the crowd and saw Jordan and his mother. I remembered last night. Mainly the dream. Jamie was like for warning me. David was ok thank goodness, but would be in the hospital for a while. Hegbert leaned over to me. "So, do you think the message will get through his head," he cleared his throat, "unlike you?"  
  
I laughed. "Well, you did plant a seed. Hopefully, just I pray some other things don't happen."  
  
Hegbert looked at me questionably, and then turned his attention to the choir as they rose. It just so happened they were singing Lighthouse, and Hope had the solo.  
  
*****Hope POV**** I loved the song we were singing. Daddy told me mom use to sing this song and it was a privilege to sing it. It came to my solo. I found Jordan in the audience and looked at him. He looked at me, and then pretended he was interested in something else.  
  
****Jordan POV*** Why was she looking at me, it was driving me crazy! Did she know I was the one there last night? Duh Jordan! Of course she does. The whole town knows for crying out loud. I looked up and prayed tomorrow wouldn't be to bad. I had a meeting with the principle.  
  
Ok, just to let y'all know, I will be adding my own ideas, I'm just trying to get across some similarities to flow with my story. 


	6. PRATICE

JORDAN POV  
  
I WALKED INTO THE CAFETERIA AND WENT OVER TO MY FRIENDS. BLAKE GAVE ME A HIGH FIVE. "SO MAN, WHAT'S THE VERDICT?"  
  
I ROLLED MY EYES. "WELL, RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO BE AN OFFICE AID AND HELPED THE JANATORIAL STAFF AFTER SCHOOL."  
  
CHRIS LAUGHED. "OH BUDDY THAT SUCKS MAJORLY."  
  
I NODDED. "TELL ME ABOUT IT!"  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I WALKED BY JORDAN AS HE WAS TELLING WHAT HIS PUNISHMENT WAS. I GOT AN IDEA SO I WENT AND SAW THE PRINICPLE. GOD HAD JUST OPENED A DOOR FOR ME.  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
I WAS BACK IN THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE. HE HAD SAID HE HAD ONE MORE PUNISHMENT FOR ME. "JORDAN, THE LAST OF YOUR PUNISHMENT IS THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE ON THE CREW FOR THE TALENT SHOW THE DRAMA DEPARTMENT IS HOLDING."  
  
I JUST STARED AT HIM. "WHAT?"  
  
"IT WILL GIVE YOU CHANCE TO MEET NEW PEOPLE."  
  
I WAS GETTING VERY UPSET. "IS THAT ALL?"  
  
"YES. PRATICE STARTS TODAY."  
  
I GOT MY BAG AND WALKED OUT. I DIDN'T TALK TO GOD MUCH, BUT I LOOKED UP TOWARDS HEAVEN. "ANY MORE PUNISHMENT FOR ME?"  
  
LANDON POV  
  
MY PHONE RANG AND I PICKED IT UP. "HELLO?"  
  
"HEY DADDY, IT'S ME."  
  
I SMILED. "HEY SWEETIE. WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
  
"NOTHING REALLY, I WAS JUST GOING TO TELL YOU I HAVE PRATICE TODAY. I'LL GET A RIDE HOME AFTER WE ARE DONE. IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE TILL LIKE FIVE."  
  
"OK HONEY. IF I'M NOT HOME, COULD YOU GO AHEAD AND MAKE DINNER?"  
  
"SURE DADDY. I'LL SEE YOU LATER. I LOVE YOU."  
  
"LOVE YA TOO. BYE HOPE."  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
I WALKED INTO THE AUDOTORIUM. I FOUND MRS. SUMMERS AND WENT OVER TO HER. "HI MRS. SUMMERS. I'M HERE TO WORKON CREW."  
  
SHE SMILED AND CLAPPED HER HANDS. "OH YES. PRINCIPLE MATTHEWS TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO HELP US." I JUST SLIGHTLY SMILED AND TOOK A SEAT. MRS. SUMMERS WENT IN FRONT OF THE GROUP. "I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THE ONES OF YOU SHOWING YOUR TALENTS AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WORKING ON CREW. I'M GOING TO CALL OUT THE NAMES OF YOU WHO SIGNED UP. CHRISTIAN STEVENS?"  
  
"HERE." ****TWENTY NAMES LATER***  
  
"AND OF COURSE HOPE CARTER."  
  
"I'M HERE MRS. SUMMERS."  
  
I LOOKED UP FRONT AND SAW HOPE IN THE FRONT ROW. "SURPRISE, SURPRISE," I THOUGHT TO MYSELF.  
  
"NOW HOPE, WILL YOU BE GRACING US WITH YOUR VOICE?"  
  
HOPE LOWERED HER HEAD. "YES I WILL BE SINGING."  
  
HOPE POV  
  
PRATICE ENDED AND I SAW JORDAN LEAVING. I RAN UP TO HIM. "UM, JORDAN?"  
  
HE TURNED AROUND. "YEAH?"  
  
"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD GIVE ME A RIDE HOME. MY DAD'S WORKING LATE."  
  
HE SIGHED. "UM SURE. NO PROBLEM HOPE."  
  
I SMILED. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH."  
  
HEY Y'ALL SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH CHEERLEADING AND THE MUSICAL I'M IN. I WAS WANTING TO ASK Y'ALLS HELP, THOUGH. I'M HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK, AND WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WANTED TO HELP ME WITH IDEAS. I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE. EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP! THANKS. 


	7. DRIVE

JORDAN POV  
  
I KEPT MY EYES ON THE ROAD AS HOPE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW. AFTER ABOUT FIVE MINUTES, SHE TURNED TOWARDS ME. "THANKS FOR TAKING ME HOME. I REALL APPERCIATE IT."  
  
I LOOKED OVER AT HER. "IT'S NO PROBLEM. BESIDES, YOU LIVE JUST THREE DOORS AWAY FROM ME."  
  
"OH YEAH, YOU CAN JUST PARK AT YOUR HOUSE AND I'LL JUST WALK TO YOUR HOUSE FROM MINE."  
  
I GAVE A LITTLE SMILE. "BUT THAT WOULDN'T BE GENTLEMEN LIKE." I LAUGHED AND SHE DID TOO.  
  
"ALSO, I THINK IT'S GREAT YOUR HELPING WITH THE TALENT SHOW."  
  
HOPE POV  
  
HE SIGHED A LITTLE BIT AFTER I SAID THAT. "YEAH, WELL, PUNISHMENT IS PUNISHMENT."  
  
I JUST NODDED MY HEAD. FINALLY, WE GOT TO MY HOUSE. "WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH AGAIN FOR BRING ME HOME."  
  
"YOUR WELCOME HOPE."  
  
I GOT OUT OF THE CAR. "OH, AND SAY HI TO YOUR MOM FOR ME."  
  
HE NODDED HIS HEAD AND AS I WENT UP MY STEPS HE TURNED AROUND AND HEADED TO HIS HOUSE.  
  
ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, MY DAD CAME HOME AND WE ATE DINNER. "SO HOW WAS PRATICE?" HE ASKED ME.  
  
"IT WAS GOOD. I DIDN'T PRATICE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. I WANT WHAT I DO TO BE A SURPRISE"  
  
LANDON POV  
  
"SO YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR OLD DAD?"  
  
HOPE LAUGHED. "I COULD BUT THEN I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"SO WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER ONE?" I ASKED.  
  
SHE SMILED. "IF I TOLD YOU, THEN I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I SHOOK MY HEAD. "OK SWEETIE." 


	8. DARK SKY

JORDAN POV  
  
IT WAS THE SECOND WEEK OF THE TALENT SHOW AND I HAD YET TO SEEN HOPE SING HER SONG. I WAS WONDERING WHY SHE HADN'T PRACTICED IT IN FRONT OF US. IT WAS A SATURDAY AND I WAS HOME ALONE BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE OUT DOING SOMETHING. IT WAS ABOUT 3:45 WHEN MY PARENTS FINALLY WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR WITH TEAR STAIN EYES. THEY LOOKED OVER AT ME AND MY MOM SIGHED.  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I HAD JUST FINISHED HELPING MY DAD OUT AROUND THE HOUSE AND I DECIDED TO GO TEND TO MY GARDEN I PLANTED A FEW YEARS AGO. I HEARD A SCREEN DOOR SLAM AND SAW A FIGURE A COUPLE HOUSES DOWN GO IN THEIR BACK YARD. IT LOOKED LIKE JORDAN, SO I STARTED MAKING YM WAY OVER.  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. OH COULD IT HAPPEN, IN MY FAMILY OF ALL PLACES. I FINALLY LET ALL OF MY TEARS SPILL OUT OF MY EYES. I FEEL TO MY KNEES. IT ENDED UP THAT THE DAY BEGAN TO GET DARK EARLY.  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I SAW JORDAN ON HIS KNEES CRYING. I WASN'T SURE WHAT COULD BE MAKING HIM CRY. HE WAS ALL-ALONE AND HE WAS STARING INTO THE DARK SKY. MY HEART BEGAN TO MELT FOR HIM. HE ALWAYS SEEM TO BE SO COLD AND I HAD NEVER SEEN A SOFT SIDE, BUT I WASN'T ALWAYS SO SURE. I ENDED UP STEPPING ON A STICK AND IT CRACKED. JORDAN TURNED AROUND QUICKLY. HE BEGAN TO GET UP AND WALK INSIDE. "JORDAN WAIT!"  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
I TURNED AROUND AND HEADED IN WHEN HOPE CALLED MY NAME. "WHAT?" I ASKED IN A MEAN TONE.  
  
HER FACE WAS REALLY SOFT. "ARE YOU OK?"  
  
I WIPED MY FACE REALLY QUICK. "YEAH." I LOOKED AWAY. "BESIDES YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND."  
  
I BEGAN TO WALK IN AGAIN. "TRY ME JORAN MICHAEL TRAY." SHE HAD A LOOK OF UNDERSTANDING, BUT COULD I REALLY TELL HER MY PROBLEMS.  
  
"NO. NOTHING IS WRONG HOPE ELIZABETH CARTER." I WALKED INSIDE MY HOUSE.  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I JUST STOOD THERE. HOW I WISH I COULD REACH OUT TO HIM. I JUST WANTED TO LET HIM KNOW I WAS THERE FOR HIM. OUT OF NOWHERE, A SONG POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I SMILED AND FINALLY DECIDED WHAT I WAS GOING TO SING.  
  
OH NO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH JORDAN AND HIS FAMILY, AND HOW HAS JORDAN INSPIRED HOPE'S NEW SONG. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. 


	9. WORK AND CHURCH

LANDON POV  
  
I WALKED INTO HOPE'S ROOM AND SAW HER WRITING VERY FAST IN HER NOTEBOOK. I JUST SMILED AT HOW HARD SHE WAS CONCERNTRATING. "SO AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH THE LYRICS, I'LL HELP WITH THE MUSIC."  
  
SHE JUMPED ABOUT A FOOT IN THE AIR. "OH GOODNESS DAD, YOU SCARED ME."  
  
"SO WHAT ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT NOW?"  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I WAS DEBATING IF I SHOULD TELL MY DAD. I DECIDED NOT TO SINCE I DIDN'T KNOW THE STORY. "OH, I JUST GOT A SONG IN MY HEAD. IT'S JUST A SWEET TYPE TUNE ABOUT SOMEONE REALIZING THAT SOMEONE ISN'T EXACLTY WHAT THEY SEEM AND THAT ALL THAT PERSON WANTS TO DO IS TAKE ALL THE PAIN AWAY."  
  
MY DAD SMILED AND NODDED. "SOUNDS GOOD. DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE GUITAR PART WHEN YOU'RE DONE?"  
  
I SMILED. "THAT WOULD BE NICE. I CAN DO THE PIANO PART WITH YOU TOO." MY DAD GOT UP AND I FINISHED. I RAN DOWNSTAIRS AND MY DAD ALREADY HAD THE GUITAR OUT. I LAUGHED AND SAT AT THE PIANO. WE GOT STARTED ON MY SONG AND FINISHED AT ABOUT 11:30. WE DECIDED TO GO TO BED.  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
I DIDN'T SLEEP THAT NIGHT AT ALL. I WAS IN THE KTCHEN AT 9:00, DRESSED AND READY TO GO TO CHURCH. I KNEW WE WOULD BE GOING SINCE WHAT HAD HAPPENED. I SAW MY DAD AND MOM SITTING IN THERE ALREADY EATING BREAKFAST. I TOOK A SEAT AND BEGAN EATING. MY MOM REACHED FOR MY HAND. "HONEY."  
  
I JUST LOOKED AT HER, THE TEARS ALREADY COMING. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"  
  
MY DAD AND HER JUST SAT THERE. WE FINISHED EATING AND HEADED TO CHURCH.  
  
LANDON POV  
  
I TOOK MY USUAL SEAT BY HEGBERT AS CHURCH STARTED. HOPE AND I WERE SINGING THE SPECIAL TODAY AND I WAS WAITING FOR OUR TURN.  
  
HOPE POV  
  
I WAS SO EXCITED FOR TWO REASONS. ONE, MY DAD AND I WERE SINGING, TWO, JORDAN WAS THERE. WHEN IT WAS MY DAD AND MINE'S TURN, I GOT OUT OF THE CHOIR LOFT AND MET HIM ON THE STAGE. THE MUSIC STARTED AND I BEGAN TO SING.  
  
(HOPE)  
  
IN A SOLITARY MOMENT OF HIS BIRTH  
  
ON THIS BARREN DUSTY LAND ALL OF HEAVEN KISSED THE FACE OF THE EARTH WITH A MIRACLE OF LOVE GOD BECAME A MAN BUT HE WAS SENT AWAY TO DRAW HIS FINAL BREATH WHEN HE WAS ONLY THIRTY THREE AND IN THE SHAME OF DYING A CRIMINAL'S DEATH HE CLEASNED AN ANGRY WORLD AND IN HIS SUFFERINGS I SEE  
  
(CHORUS) THE GLORY OF THE BLOOD THE BEAUTY OF THE BODY THAT WAS BROKEN FOR OUR FORGIVNESS THE GLORY OF HIS PERFECT LOVE IS THE HEART OF THE STORY THE GLORY OF THE BLOOD  
  
(LANDON) NOW I HAVE TRIED TO FIND SALVALTION ON MY OWN IN A SEARCH FOR SOMETHING REAL BUT THERE'S A GULITY HEART INSIDE THIS FLESH AND BONE I FALL UPON HIS GRACE AND I BEGIN TO FEEL  
  
(LANDON AND HOPE CHORUS)  
  
(LANDON) AND WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES I CAN SEE HIM HANGING THERE (HOPE) OF THE PRECIOUS WOUNDED LAMB OF GOD (BOTH) ALL THE MAJESTY IN THE WORLD COULD NOT COMPARE TO THE GLORY  
  
THE BEAUTY OF THE BODY  
  
THAT WAS BROKEN FOR OUR FORGIVNESS  
  
BUT HE WAS SENT AWAY TO DRAW HIS FINAL BREATH WHEN HE WAS ONLY THIRTY THREE  
  
JORDAN POV  
  
FOR SOME REASON, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THEIR SONG. I DIDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. AFTER THE SONG, EVERYONE ERUPTED IN APPLAUSE. I CLAPPED WITH THEM. THEN I CAUGHT MYSELF, AND SLID BACK DOWN IN MY SEAT. THANK GOODNESS NONE OF MY FRIENDS SHOWED UP THIS MORNING. 


	10. TALENT SHOW

Jordan POV  
  
Two weeks after I had found out, it was the talent show. I was working the spotlight in the back of the auditorium. My parents walked in and waved at me. I waved back. Next came in Reverend Carter and Sullivan. Reverend Carter just nodded while Reverend Sullivan came over to me. "Hello Jordan. How are you?"  
  
"Good Reverend Sullivan and you?"  
  
"I'm very good Jordan." He smiled and went and sat down by Reverend Carter. The next group to walk in was my friends. Chris just laughed at me and Blake smiled. They took a seat close to the front. Through my headphones I heard Mrs. Summers say we were starting. Wonderful; a whole two hours of this.  
  
Landon POV  
  
I still didn't know what Hope was singing. She wouldn't tell me. Finally the program started and I sat there waiting for Hope. She was the last act.  
  
Hope POV  
  
I was in the dressing room getting everything ready. I had on a sleeveless black dress that went down to my knees and made a v at the bottom of the dress. My hair was down and slightly curled. I put on just a bit of makeup so I wouldn't be washed out in the lights. Over an hour and a half later, they told me it was my turn.  
  
Jordan POV  
  
Mrs. Summers came onstage. "Our last act of the night is Hope Carter. She will be singing a song she wrote herself."  
  
The lights went down. I could barley see Hope come out onstage. As the music started, I put the spotlight on her and lost my breath. She looked, well, beautiful. I had never seen her like that ever. Then she started singing.  
  
I'll always Remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And it ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up in a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were always the cold on  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
And I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
Alright  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Baby oh no no  
  
Forever was in your eyes  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
Baby cry the moment that I saw you cry  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw  
  
I wanted to know  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
Landon POV  
  
She sang the song I helped her with. It was amazing. During the song, I could see Jamie singing it to me. She had only wanted to reach out to me and she did. Some tears fell down my eyes. Oh Jamie, I thought, I miss you so much.  
  
Jordan POV  
  
I was amazed. I wasn't for sure, but I felt like she had written that for me. After the talent show was over, I put up my things and started making my way towards her. Blake and Chris cut me off. "Dude, great light job. It was the best part of the show!" Blake pretended like he was crying.  
  
"Shut up man. I'll see y'all later." I walked towards Hope and her dad. My parents had already beaten me there. My mom was hugging Hope's neck. I cleared my throat and everyone looked up. "You did really good tonight Hope."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Jordan." A look in her eye told me she was hiding something.  
  
Landon POV  
  
I tighten up when Jordan said that to hope. I know he was just being nice, but that's how I was towards Jamie. I just really didn't want Hope to get hurt. Right then, Melissa Mauk and Justin Spells came up to us. "Hope you did such a beautiful job!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss. Melissa."  
  
"We were wondering, well, not to put pressure on you, but we know you write your own songs and you sing wonderfully, we were wondering if you could write a song for our wedding and sing at it in two weeks. So do you think you could do that?"  
  
Hope smiled. "No problem at all. I would love to." Melissa hugged her neck and Justin shook her hand. After that, we left and headed home. That night, after watching Hope sleep for a while, I went to bed and had a dream.  
  
"Landon."  
  
I smiled. "Jamie, my angel."  
  
Jamie smiled, and then took a serious face. "Landon, you have to tell her. You can't hide it from her. I told you things would seem familiar."  
  
I looked down. "I know. I just, I don't know Jamie."  
  
She came over to me and gave me a kiss. "Just remember, our story doesn't need to be secret to someone who has both of us in her."  
  
Jamie disappeared.  
  
Song credits given to Mandy Moore and whoever wrote the song CRY. Also I may be discontinuing this story due to some people saying it's just like the movie and book (and yes I know it's illegal) even though it is different from the movie and book in ways (I have read the book and seen the movie a lot too) and the same in ways too. Some one may want to read other stories and see how theirs are like the book and movie too. Anywayz, since I have gotten a few reviews on this story saying how people don't like it, it will probably no longer exist. Thank you. (oh and I do now that Jamie didn't die in two years.) 


	11. WEDDING

I just want to thank everyone for all the support! I will continue this story! It may be a slow process because I am very busy.  
  
  
  
Jordan POV  
  
The next weekend after the talent show, I was out in the yard playing around on my guitar. For some reason, I couldn't get Hope out of my mind. I had seen her a couple of times come out of her house. Each time she would wave, and I would wave back. I was getting aggravated because I couldn't do anything about it. My mom came out and sat next to me. "Hey sweetie," she said. I looked away. It still hurt to look at her. "Sweetie. You need to talk about what you're feeling."  
  
I got up. "Sorry mom. I don't know what I feel! Out of nowhere, you and dad come home and tell me something, and expect me to take it in calmly! Whatever!" I got up and went inside. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. I opened them up quickly again. Hope. Agh, why couldn't she escape my mind!  
  
Hope POV  
  
I was busy at my desk writing a song for Melissa and Justin's wedding. It was the next Saturday and I was flowing pretty well until the second chorus. I was having so much trouble. I was very frustrated. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I jumped when Jordan's face flooded my mind. "Where did that come from?" I asked to myself. I sat there for a minute, and then smiled. I started writing fast and in a few minutes I had my song. I smiled in approval and couldn't wait till the wedding.  
  
Jordan POV  
  
"Jordan, are you ready?" my dad called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah," I answered as I did a double check in the mirror. My hair was spiked up, I had on black dress pants with a blue collar button up shirt. It was the day of Melissa and Justin's wedding. I went down the stairs and joined my parents in the car. We arrived to the church in ten minutes and took a seat in the middle. I was straining my neck to see Hope and I saw her at the front pew. I noticed my parents giving me a weird look. I rolled my neck like I was popping it and slouch back down. Soon the wedding started and I saw Justin, the groom's men and Reverend Carter stand up front. After the bride's maids and flower girl walked down the aisle, we stood as Melissa came down the aisle. After half way into the ceremony, Hope took her place at the microphone. She looked beautiful. She had on a red long dress with her hair down. The music started and her voiced filled the air.  
  
Hope POV  
  
I saw Jordan in the audience and felt a lump come in to my throat. I swallowed it and nodded for the music to begin.  
  
It's gonna be me, baby  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
Time, I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
Looking at you, baby  
  
Feeling it too, baby  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
Then it's gonna be all night  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me, baby  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
It's gonna be.....  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Time, am I restless or a fool?  
  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
  
Maybe it's me, baby  
  
Maybe it's true, baby  
  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
  
We've waited long enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
  
(It's gonna be love)  
  
Love needs time now or never  
  
(It's gonna be love)  
  
It's gonna be tough  
  
You gotta believe  
  
It's gonna be strong enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be all I want to do  
  
It's gonna be hard  
  
It's gonna be stuff  
  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Oh, it's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you, baby  
  
It's gonna be me, baby, hey (me, baby)  
  
It's gonna be you  
  
It's gonna be....(yeah)  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
I finished the song and saw Melissa crying. Her and Justin smiled at me and mouthed thank you. I took my seat and watched the rest of the ceremony.  
  
Landon POV  
  
I was walking around the reception and talking to people. Everyone kept on saying how great Hope did. I was trying to find her in the crowd, when I spotted her talking to someone. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.  
  
Hope POV  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Jordan. My heart started racing faster. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi! How are you?"  
  
He smiled and I became like jello. "Good. You're song was great! Did you write it?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Wow. You are a really great song writer. Are you looking into a career?"  
  
Before I could answer, my dad stepped up to us. "Hi. Jordan, how are you?"  
  
Jordan seem to tense up. "Good. And you Reverend Carter?"  
  
"Good. Um, sorry, but I need to see Hope. Hope, come with me."  
  
Hope nodded. "I'll talk to you later Jordan."  
  
"Bye Hope."  
  
I pulled Hope to the other side of the room. "Hope, what have I told you about that boy?"  
  
She sighed. "Dad, I am just being nice. I can tell something is going on in his life. I want to help him."  
  
I shook my head. "Hope, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry Dad. I know."  
  
She walked off and I looked up. Here it goes around again. 


	12. Coffee Shop

*Sorry about the long wait! Who knew my junior year would be so hectic! I'll try to update more now.  
  
Hope's POV  
  
"Dad!" I yelled from upstairs. "Where's your guitar?"  
  
"In my closet honey, where it always is," he said with a laugh.  
  
I sighed. "I already looked there." I opened his closet again, and felt embarrassed. There it was sitting right in the middle. "Um, never mind, found it!"  
  
"In the closet?" I turned around and there was my dad. I blushed.  
  
"Yeah." I got the guitar, went to my room, picked up my spiral, and headed downstairs. "Alright dad, are you sure you can't make it tonight?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes sweetie. I have a lot of work to do tonight." He gave me a kiss on my head. "Just try to be home no later than 11:00?"  
  
I smiled. "No problem Daddy. I love you."  
  
"Love you to dear." He went to his study as I headed out the door to his camaro. I placed the guitar in the backseat and got in the driver's seat. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards Lenoxville.  
  
Jordan POV  
  
I was standing outside as I saw Hope coming out of her house. She was placing something, wait, it was a guitar, in her dad's car. I stepped inside and told my mom I was going out, and then headed towards my car. I got in and started to follow Hope. I was wondering why we were headed to Lenoxville. What could she be doing here? She pulled into a coffee shop place called Mo's Beans. She got out with her guitar and book in hand and headed in side. I pulled a distance away from her and walked in a distance away from her. I walked in and heard a chorus of "Hey Hope" and "Glad to see you." She gave a smile and talked to nearly every person. I took a seat kind of close to the back as she went up to the stage.  
  
Hope POV  
  
I got my things together and got settled down to play. I turned the mic on and spoke into it. "Hello everyone!" There was a chorus of hellos. I smiled. "Glad to be here with you. I have a few new songs for tonight and as always, I'll do request. So, lets get started. Here's a song I wrote for some friends' of mine wedding." I started playing on the guitar and began singing It's Gonna Be Love. After that song, I sang two more songs and then I was ready to sing a new song I had just written. "This next song is the last new one I'll play. I wrote this a couple of days ago. It's a song to my future husband and it's nearly like a promise to him that he will have me completely." I got situated and started the song.  
  
I'll give my all, or not at all  
  
There's no in-between  
  
I'll give my best, won't second guess  
  
This feelin' deep in me  
  
You make me want to love you  
  
With every breath I'll love you, endlessly  
  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
  
All of me, completely  
  
You fill me up with your love  
  
Oh, I just overflow  
  
When we touch, can't get enough  
  
And I want you to know  
  
You make me want to love you  
  
With every breath I'll love you, endlessly  
  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
  
All of me, completely  
  
You make me want to love you  
  
With every breath I'll love you, (oh) endlessly  
  
I'll give my heart, give my soul  
  
I won't hold back, I'll give you everything  
  
All of me, completely (Author's note: Song credits go to Jennifer Day)  
  
Jordan POV  
  
Again, I was in awe of Hope's voice. And that song! The only thing that kept going through my head was I want to be that person. I tried to get that thought out of my head. Jordan, she's the preacher's daughter. She's gonna marry a minister, so just forget about. You're not good enough for her, but I couldn't help but long to be that person. After to song, Hope looked at her watch.  
  
"I hate to tell y'all this, but I only have time for one request. So, what will it be?" She looked around, and I piped up really quick.  
  
"How about Cry?" She looked towards the back and her mouth kind of dropped a little bit, but then regained her composure.  
  
"Sure." She began to play again. I thought back to the play and what I felt the first time she played that. She finished, said thank you, got her things together, and walked back to where I was.  
  
Hope POV  
  
I won't lie; I was completely shocked that Jordan was there. After I was done, I walked back to where he was. "Hey," I said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." He gave a smile that made me slightly weak in the knees. "Once again, you did amazing! You're really great!"  
  
I blushed. "Thanks. Um, how did you know I would be here?"  
  
He began to blush. "I saw you leaving and I kind of followed you."  
  
"You know, I can have you arrested for being a stalker." I began to laugh and he did to. I looked at my watch. "Well I have forty five minutes to be home, and it only takes fifteen minutes to get back. Do you want to talk outside for a bit?" (I have no idea how far away the two cities are.)  
  
"Sure." We walked outside to my car. "So, what you want to talk about?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well, I don't mean to pry, but what was wrong with you a few weeks ago?"  
  
He started to shift from foot to foot. "I'm really not sure if I want to talk about it."  
  
I could tell that tears were forming in his eyes. "That's cool, but I'm always here if you want to talk." I waited for him to reply.  
  
"Hope, you'll probably be the only person who would understand." He took a deep breath.  
  
"What is it Jordan?" I was not at all prepared for Jordan statement.  
  
"Hope..my....mom......she has leukemia."  
  
*sorry about misspelled words, I sometimes forget to proof read. I really need to get in the habit of doing that! 


End file.
